The present disclosure herein relates to a mass spectrometry method of a portable mass spectrometer, and more particularly, to a portable multiple frequency RF amplifier operable with low power, a mass spectrometer including the same, and a mass spectrometry method of the mass spectrometer.
A mass spectrometer may have a function for separating ionized molecules having a mass and different charge ratios and may measure an ion current of each molecule. Additionally, the mass spectrometer may be classified in various forms according to a method of separating ions.
As one of such mass spectrometers, there is a mass spectrometer for analyzing mass by using an ion trap. At this point, in order to perform a mass spectrometry with an ion trap of a mass spectrometer, Radio Frequency (RF) voltage may be applied.
RF voltage is required to be increased in a mass spectrometer in order to increase a mass range. However, in order to increase RF voltage in such a way, power consumption is increased and the size of an RF amplifier becomes larger. If a mass spectrometer is implemented as a portable mass spectrometer to carry, as the increase of RF voltage increases power consumption, a battery capacity is increased and as the size is increased, it is difficult to manufacture the portable mass spectrometer.
Additionally, a mass spectrometer may fix RF voltage and change frequency in order to increase a mass range. For this, a mass spectrometer may use a wideband amplifier. However, as a wideband amplifier is heavy and requires an additional matching circuit, it is difficult to implement a mass spectrometer using the wideband amplifier as a portable device.